


Señales Afiladas

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Romance, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Tweek amaba verlos, era un vicio del que se había hecho fácilmente adicto. En especial cuando se trataba de Pete. Así que tomó valor. No significaba nada ¿Verdad?





	Señales Afiladas

La vida nunca se detenía. Las personas cambiaban, las relaciones evolucionaban, terminaban o llegaban a una curva inesperada. El universo iba a una gran velocidad y el pecado más grande ocurría cuando se apartaba la vista. Meses atrás, si alguien le hubiese dicho que se volvería a enamorar de forma tan catastrófica, él se hubiese reído. Pero en ese momento estaba disfrutando de la sensación, intentando no pensar en los peores escenarios y aferrándose a lo que sentía. En parte era como una droga bien administrada y que iba directo a la vena. Una inyección de estimulantes sensaciones que distorsionaban la realidad con las más ridículas formas. Tweek ya se había sentido atraído por otros chicos con anterioridades, después de Craig había descubierto que tenía un _tipo_ , afilados en la punta de la lengua, soberbios en la mirada y con un aire de indiferencia que erizase su piel. Algunos dirían que le iban los inalcanzables, pero en realidad era la sensación de ser importante para la persona que parecía no importarle nada. Nada excepto él. Esa era la victoria suprema. Aunque para llegar a ese punto… Bueno, ahí era donde fallaba, porque no era un seductor, ni tenía un repertorio de corazones rotos atrás de sí. Por lo que en general solo tenía pequeños flechazos pasajeros.

Pero sabía que en esa ocasión no se trataban de flechas, sino cientos de dagas atravesándolo hasta la médula.

La cafetería de su familia estaba cerrada para el público y solo una mesa estaba ocupada. Entre semana podían terminar la jornada más temprano, los clientes regresaban a casa antes de las nueve de la noche, así que tenían un día tranquilo. Los fines de semana eran una locura, desde que su padre había aceptado que bandas tocaran en la noche, llegaban a cerrar a la madrugada del día siguiente. Pero los miércoles eran un buen día, nada excesivo, le gustaba tener el tiempo extra. En una bandeja puso las galletas sobrantes de la mañana y se acercó a la mesa redonda con un enorme sillón en forma de U. Michael se había apoderado del centro, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y uno de sus pies sobre el asiento, Firkle estaba a su izquierda, usando de respaldar la pierna del líder de los góticos mientras se servía más café. Henrietta estaba al otro lado de Michael, con los dedos entretenidos en el cabello de Pete, quien usaba su regazo de almohada y el resto del sillón como cama.

\- Aquí tienen. –ofreció Tweek, dejando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa- Las calenté un poco.

\- ¿Son lo creo que son? –preguntó Firkle tomando una de las galletas con chispas y girándola entre sus dedos.

Pete no se movió de su lugar, seguía usando el delantal blanco con bordes rojos que iba a la cadera, simulando una falda corta, la camiseta ploma se le había subido hasta sobre el ombligo, donde descansaba perezosamente una mano. Henrietta tomó una galleta y partió un pedazo antes de meterla en la boca de Pete, quien se relamió los labios en búsqueda de migajas.

\- Marihuana. –reconoció inmediatamente el chico y miró a Tweek- ¿Sobraron?

\- Guardé unas. –admitió, apartando la mirada y deteniéndola sobre Michael- Técnicamente debería botarlas…

\- Y seguramente no dárselas a menores de veintiún años. –comentó el líder, celebrando su rebelión con una mordida al dulce.

\- Solo nos faltan cuatro años para eso. –comentó desde su cómodo lugar Pete y señaló al azar donde creía que estaba Michael- A ti menos… -luego movió su dedo índice en dirección de Firkle- Tú ni se diga, te faltan como una década.

\- ¡Hey! –el menor saltó en su lugar- Tengo doce.

\- _Como…_ una década. –recalcó Pete y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su amigo y guiñarle un ojo- Bromeo.

Tweek soltó una pequeña risa, era inevitable, la intimidad que tenían esos cuatro era envidiable, una mezcla perfecta entre íntima familiaridad y decadente secretismo.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas. –dijo Michael, llamando su atención- Nunca creí que rompieras las reglas.

Ese era el halago más común que recibía de esos chicos. Desde que Pete había comenzado a trabajar en la cafetería, los amigos de este lucían francamente sorprendidos al descubrir que Tweek no era como el resto de personas. Tal vez no fuese un gótico, pero definitivamente no se sentía satisfecho con lo que le dijera la sociedad, su mente inquisitiva ponía en duda todo, desconfiaba de la gran máquina gubernamental y veía el fallo de la aparente seguridad mundana.

\- ¿No es gracioso? –comentó Firkle, mirando su galleta a medio comer- Vivimos en un estado donde la marihuana es legal pero cada ciudad decide de qué manera.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando solo podías conseguir marihuana en las farmacias? –comentó Henrietta con esa sonrisa peligrosa que aterraba a cualquiera- Las galletas y pasteles ahí era un asco.

\- Por otro lado… -Pete separó sus labios para que su amiga le diera otro pedazo de galleta, pero tenía los ojos fijos en Tweek cuando se relamió los labios y lo señaló- Tú haces el mejor pan de banana con marihuana y chocolate que existe.

Un suave sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. Él era bueno con la repostería y cuando se aprobó el consumo recreativo de marihuana en algunos establecimientos, su padre hizo el trámite para ganarse el permiso de venta, mientras Tweek inventaba nuevas recetas. La clientela había crecido tanto que habían requerido más personal, Pete había demostrado ser un excelente barista, aunque dejaba mucho que desear como mesero.

\- ¿Quieren algo más antes de cerrar? –aventuró Tweek, pensando que podría encender la cafetera para una última ronda.

\- No, ya deben irse. –Pete se levantó como una sombra, con un movimiento fluido e intimidante que mágicamente eliminó la distancia entre ambos- Nosotros debemos prepara las cosas para mañana.

\- Pero…

\- Oh, descuiden, nos vamos. –aseguró Henrietta, volvía a tener esa mirada cargada de venenosa diversión mientras jalaba a Michael y a Firkle con ella- Voy a llevarme a este par a casa y veremos “ _The Cabin in the Woods_ ” –picó.

Pete abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego la fulminó con la mirada. Michael soltó una carcajada ronca mientras rodeaba los hombros de la chica. Todos sabían que Pete disfrutaba de esa película, no solo tenía una excelente referencia a los Primigenios de las novelas de Lovecraft, sino que de cierta forma era una crítica a los clichés de terror. Tweek la había visto con el chico una mañana que ni un alma se había asomado en la cafetería y él mismo se enganchó de la idea ¿Una trama que giraba alrededor de conspiraciones a nivel mundial y manipulación a los civiles? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él suponer que las actividades paranormales podían ser una tapadera del gobierno?

\- Oh… -Firkle sonrió divertido- Parece que Tweek también quiere ver la película.

\- Él tiene buen gusto. –defendió Pete, cruzándose de brazos.

\- _Definitivamente_ tiene buen gusto. –jugó Henrietta- Eso no cabe duda.

Pete rodó los ojos con indiferencia y se dispuso a limpiar la mesa que previamente habían estado usando. Tweek se quedó ahí, sonrojado, porque siempre había sospechado que la chica se había percatado de su enamoramiento, pero seguía siendo estremecedor descubrirlo a primera mano. Henrietta era peligrosa, como una reina de oscuros poderes. Aunque los góticos eran muy unidos, ella tenía las garras profundamente enterradas en cada uno de ellos, los protegía con un celo indudable. Tweek sabía que, si quería algo, debía caer en su gracia y _esperaba_ haberlo hecho. En realidad, con todos ellos, porque eran personas interesantes y que al final del día le agradaban.

 _Porque eran importantes para Pete_.

\- Hagamos algo. –ofreció Michael, divertido por lo que ocurría a su alrededor- Ustedes terminen rápido aquí y nos reunimos para ver la película.

Tweek lo miró con sorpresa. Anteriormente había sido invitado a estar con ellos, pero ¿Al cuarto de Henrietta? Eso era… muy importante. La chica fingió pensárselo, intercambiando miradas con Firkle y ambos asintieron.

\- Claro, ya es hora que Tweek sea mi invitado de honor. –la chica sonrió cruelmente divertida justo antes de salir con los otros dos.

¿Por qué le había sonado _invitado de honor_ muy similar a _sacrificio humano_?

Tweek tragó y escuchó como la puerta de la cafetería se cerraba. Mientras Pete seguía atento a la mesa, parecía tener dificultades con una mancha o algo.

\- ¿Sabes…? –le comentó el chico, sin realmente mirarlo- Es la primera vez que me dejan llevar a alguien más al cuarto de Henrietta.

\- ¿Dejarte llevar? –Tweek avanzó intrigado- No sabía que querías que fuese.

Pete se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto, recogió las tazas vacías sobre una bandeja y las llevó atrás del mostrador.

\- Bueno, eres más amigo mío que de ellos. –se defendió Pete, mirándolo a los ojos- Técnicamente eres más… mío que de ellos.

El corazón se le disparó, fue una mezcla de emoción y peligro por partes iguales. Porque sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo grande y serio. Los góticos eran extremadamente unidos, siempre fue lo que le atrajo de ellos, sobrevivían a todo juntos. No tenían bordes ni límites, se mezclaban con total naturalidad sin importarles la opinión del resto. Si, eran amigos, pero había algo erótico en todo eso. No es que los hubiese atrapado besándose o algo así, era más simbólico, como un nido de serpientes, enredados y perdidos. Lo que significaba que no podía apartar a uno del grupo. En todo caso, él debía hundirse en el peligro. La invitación a la casa de Henrietta no significaba que Pete le correspondiese, pero sí que era aceptado entre ellos. No como un gótico, sino por ser él mismo. Lo cual era gratamente sorprendente. Aun siendo un desastre de paranoias andante que arrastraba terapias y tratamientos, Tweek no consideraba cambiar por nadie. Así que atesoraba cuando era querido por quien era realmente.

\- ¿Qué tanto estás mirando? –preguntó Pete ligeramente a la defensiva- ¿No vas a ayudarme a limpiar tu local, _jefe_?

Tweek reaccionó y se unió al otro chico atrás del mostrador, revisando por quinta vez que todo estuviese en orden y listo para funcionar a primera hora de la mañana. Pete no juzgaba sus manías, hasta cierto punto celebraba sus rarezas. En parte, era la razón por la que habían conectado. _Poco comunes y fuera de la norma_. El gótico era afilado y no temía romper a Tweek, fácilmente podía insultarlo con franqueza atrás de una nube de tabaco y un sorbo de café negro. Pero también era buen oyente, lo miraba fijamente cuando se desvariaba de un tema a otro y el chico mostraba la atención que le daba, haciendo las preguntas acertadas en el momento en que el rubio más lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Quieres pasar comprando algo de camino a casa de Henrietta? –ofreció Tweek sin despegar sus ojos de la caja registradora y dejando una nota de cuánto dinero había ahí.

Su padre de seguro recogería el dinero más tarde.

\- ¿No hay más galletas? –preguntó Pete, desatándose el delantal de trabajo justo antes de dar un brinco y sentarse sobre el mostrador, increíblemente cerca de él.

Tweek sonrió avergonzado y sacó de su mochila diez muffins de chocolate y marihuana.

\- ¡Egoísta! –acusó Pete, dándole una pequeña patada en el costado, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Te los ibas a comer todos.

\- Te iba a dar la mitad a ti. –aclaró rápidamente- No pensé que me invitarían a pasar con ustedes.

El chico miró la bolsa donde descansaban los esponjosos dulces y luego a él. Pete apenas había probado las galletas, solía decir que esas cosas eran demasiado secas y prefería algo suave donde hincar el diente. Por eso Tweek le había guardado los muffins, siempre los hacía extremadamente esponjosos.

\- Hoy no vendimos de esos. –murmuró Pete- ¿Los hiciste en secreto?

Asintió.

\- ¿E ibas a darme la mitad?

Se encogió de hombros. En realidad, le hubiese dado todos, pero siempre dormía mejor después de una amigable dosis de marihuana.

\- Bien. Este pueblo no se merece lo mejor de lo mejor. –sentenció Pete y se inclinó en su dirección- Dame uno.

Él le extendió uno de los muffins, pero Pete mantuvo las manos sobre el mesón y el cuerpo inclinado hacia su dirección. No era indiferente en sus acciones, había un reto sádico en su mirada, como si supiera que la gente común no hacia eso, que los chicos no se daban de comer en la boca. Pero los góticos eran así, enviaban al demonio las reglas sociales, no discriminaban sus afectos o acciones solo por lo que tenían entre las piernas. Tweek amaba verlos, era un vicio del que se había hecho fácilmente adicto. En especial cuando se trataba de Pete.

Así que tomó valor. No significaba nada ¿Verdad? Solo partir un pedazo de muffin y guiarlo a los labios separados, apoyarlo ahí y empujar suavemente sobre la lengua rosada. Pete se alejó lo suficiente para cerrar la boca sin capturar sus dedos y cerró los ojos disfrutando el sabor antes de tragar.

\- Dulce… -murmuró, abriendo la boca otra vez, como el truco de magia que desaparecía cosas en el abismo.

Otro pedazo, un poco más grande, lo suficiente para que una miga se quedara en los labios. Pete se relamió, pidió más y así fue devorando el postre de entre sus dedos. Tweek tragó en seco, paralizado por la rojiza mirada de los lentes de contacto que usaba el chico, se veían increíblemente natural en él, un rojo oscuro y profundo.

\- Usé chocolate en barra y leche de coco. –explicó innecesariamente.

Dios… ¿A quién le importaba la forma en que cocinaba? Cuando se ponía nervioso su lengua parecía encontrar relajante avergonzarlo. Así que devoró un muffin para entretener su boca y rogó para que los efectos moderadamente calmantes de la dosis en la receta lo calmaran. Aunque ese era el problema entre consumir y fumar marihuana, con lo último el efecto era inmediato, pero al ingerir había que esperar más de media hora para sentir algo.  

\- Tal vez deberías estudiar repostería. Los pequeños negocios son mejores. –Pete saltó del mesón- Podemos comprar licor de camino a la película.

Tweek no cuestionó como lo harían, no señaló que solo tenían diecisiete años. Porque nunca ponía en tela de duda los métodos de los góticos, fácilmente podían sacar un conjuro extraño de algún libro profano para hacer aparecer ron de algún pirata maldito o quién sabe qué. Así que mejor no se estresaba. Solo se dejó llevar por la sonrisa diminuta de Pete. Este lo guio a la parte trasera del local y lo hizo entrar en un destartalado auto de segunda mano. Si alguien le dijera que Pete se lo había robado a un muerto, ni siquiera pestañaría, con él siempre esperaba lo inesperado.

Y así fue, cinco calles al sur, en un callejón abandonado, esperaron el tiempo suficiente para que la marihuana comenzara a hacer efecto. Los nervios fueron desapareciendo y Pete comenzó a reír calladamente sin estimulante aparente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Tweek, buscando con la mirada la razón por la que se había detenido en una de las zonas menos seguras de South Park.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti? –fue la respuesta de Pete al mirarlo, lucía tan relajado y ligeramente adormilado, como si acabase de despertar de una agradable siesta.

Tweek se rio sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Hay más de una cosa que te gusta de mí? –festejó antes de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y reírse más fuerte- Lo siento, eso sonó gay.

\- No. _Eso_ último sonó estúpido. –respondió Pete, estirando los brazos para tocar el techo de su auto, presionando con la punta de los dedos el aparente metal que los encerraba.

\- ¿Por qué es estúpido…? –sabía que debía sentirse ofendido pero la curiosidad le ganó mucho más.

\- Porque suena conformista.

Bien, eso sí sonó insultante.

\- Ilumíname. –pidió Tweek, frunciendo el ceño.

El chico dejó caer la cabeza hacia su costado, mirándolo como si fuese algo tan obvio explicar eso.

\- Déjame adivinar, crees que sonaste gay porque sería algo que una chica dijera ¿No?

Tweek asintió.

\- Ya… eso es _tan_ de conformistas. –Pete rodó los ojos- Así que no lo hagas. Las palabras no _suenan_ como hombre o como mujer. Eso es estúpido. Y es patético que creas que por “ _sonar_ ” como chica, suenas marica. –el chico deslizó los dedos por el perfil del rubio, lo tomó por el mentón con firmeza cuando se acercó- Ya estamos grandes para decir estupideces. La mayoría del tiempo no suenas conformista ni corto de luces, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. No me haces enojar, ni me pones a la defensiva y eso es nuevo fuera de mi grupo.

Tweek tragó, su mente quiso responder de alguna forma ingeniosa. Tal vez decir que lo había dicho a la ligera. Pero no podía negar que eso sería mundano. La gente simple decía cosas quitándole importancia constantemente. En especial para denigrarse o denigrar a otros. Pete tenía razón, él era gay ¿Por qué usaba la misma palabra para hacer de menos lo que decía? Mientras tanto el gótico lo congeló en su lugar, su mirada afilada lo clavó en su asiento y logró que toda su piel hormiguera. En ese punto ya no debía estar sonrojado, por el calor que sentía en la cara, estaba seguro que se había vuelto el equivalente a un tomate maduro.

\- Me gusta la gente auténtica y sincera en lo que siente. –murmuró Pete, ladeando el rostro, mirándolo como si intentara comprender porque estaban tan cerca- Al final, ellos son los más valientes.

Él sabía muy poco sobre las relaciones pasadas del gótico, solo que este parecía tener un gusto por los chicos mayores y de sonrisa sincera. Más allá de eso no había investigado más, posiblemente porque no podía lidiar con la idea de compararse con los antiguos amores de la persona que actualmente le gustaba. Ni siquiera sería sano y ya tenía demasiados líos en su mente como para sumar uno más.

\- ¿Tweek…?

\- ¿Si…?

Pete sonrió adormilado por el efecto de la marihuana, tenía una preciosa sonrisa, de esas que llegaban a los ojos. Tal vez fuese una locura, pero siempre se preguntó porque el chico no sonreía más cuando lo hacía tan bien, lo contagiaba a ser feliz y lo llevaba a despreocuparse de cualquier idea oscura que pudiese atentar su mente.

\- Lo que más me gusta de ti es la manera en que sueles mirarme, como un perrito extraviado y a veces como si llevases días sin comer y tus ojos se posaran en el platillo de alguien a través del escaparate. –Pete acortó más la distancia, el cabello oscuro acarició su rostro hasta hacerle cosquillas- Me gusta lo transparente que eres.

Tweek era conocido por muchas cosas, ansioso, impulsivo, ruidoso, exagerado y otras cosas más. También había gente que pensaba de él como alguien cobarde, pero era imposible serlo cuando su instinto tomaba control de él. A veces acelerando su mente y otras veces para que tomara acción. Como para besar brevemente al chico que estaba tan cerca que podía notar fácilmente los bordes de sus lentillas y el aliento a café, cigarrillo y chocolate en su propia boca. Pete se apoyó sobre su pierna, acortó de nuevo la distancia entre ambos y lo besó de forma juguetona pero prolongada. Lo tentó para darle hambre, guio su lengua para calentarlo, pero mantuvo un ritmo pausado y lento que se metió debajo de su piel haciéndolo desear más. Pete lo saboreaba y él quería comerlo, el gótico esquivaba sus ansias con pequeñas mordidas y sonrisas en cada momento que sus labios se separaron. El chico era peligroso, una navaja bien afilada donde él sería el único responsable si terminaba cortándose.

\- Ya era hora… -murmuró Pete cuando se separó.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Llevábamos semanas preguntándonos cuando me besarías. –aseguró el chico, moviéndose para arrodillarse sobre el asiento de conductor y acorralarlo entre la puerta y él- Me estaba impacientando.

\- ¿Qué…? –Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la risa brotó de su boca al mismo tiempo que la realidad golpeaba su mente- ¿Michael, Henrietta, Firkle y tú…?

\- Tal vez seas buen actor, pero eres pésimo a la hora de esconder tus propios sentimientos. –Pete se encogió de hombros- Transparente como el cristal.

Oh… no…

La risa nerviosa, producto de la marihuana, no pudo calmarlo. Así que se escondió atrás de sus manos, enterró el rostro ahí y negó con fuerza. Eso era vergonzoso, inevitable y problemático.

\- ¿Tweek…?

\- No…

Pete lo tomó de las manos, volvía a tener la mirada afilada y completamente seria, su presencia lo abrumó, para el chico era tan fácil controlar sus emociones a un nivel envidiable que el rubio encontraba atractivo.

\- _Nos_ gusta eso de ti. –aclaró el gótico- A tu manera eres un bicho raro.

\- Viniendo de ti… eso es un halago. –murmuró Tweek.

\- Exacto. –Pete se estiró y besó su frente- Ahora, para que no te tortures con dudas: Podemos besarnos cuando queramos y donde queramos ¿Entendido? No lo pienses mucho. Quiero repetirlo, drogado, borracho o sobrio. –y se separó, señalando frente a ellos- Ahí está.

Tweek parpadeó confundido y vio como el chico se bajaba del auto y se acercaba a un hombre en la ropa deportiva más genérica que había visto, al punto de levantar todas sus sospechas. Pete intercambió un par de palabras con el sujeto y este desapareció antes de volver con una bolsa de papel. Un par de minutos después Pete volvió, seguramente con menos dinero, pero con un buen botín que lanzó en el regazo de Tweek. Al ver el interior, mientras el auto arrancaba, pudo ver una botella de vino tinto, italiano, porque seguramente francés sería muy conformista y para su sorpresa una larga botella de whisky cremoso y dulce.

\- A Firkle y a mi nos gusta el dulce. Aunque adivina quien no lo admitirá por temor a lucir pequeño.

\- Bueno, es el menor…

Pete le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que eras más pequeño que Firkle cuando te drogabas con jarabe para la tos…?

Tweek soltó una carcajada inevitablemente y se hundió en el asiento.

\- Somos un lamentable ejemplo para generaciones futuras. –murmuró.

\- Y brindaremos por eso. –prometió Pete, aparcando frente a una casa como cualquier otra.

Ni siquiera se extrañó que el chico tuviese una copia de las llaves y entrara sin saludar a los padres de Henrietta. Tweek hizo un leve gesto educado que al parecer calmó ligeramente a los adultos que los miraron con curioso temor. Pete fue directo al cuarto de la chica y abrió la puerta, inmediatamente lució relajado y cómodo, con los hombros mucho menos tensos. Tweek avanzó con inseguridad, pero era exactamente lo que se había esperado, una habitación sacada de una novela gótica, con velas sobre calaveras falsas, muebles de madera oscura, colores lúgubres y una alfombra de intenso carmesí con un pentagrama pintado sobre esta. Michael estaba tendido en el suelo, fumando un tabaco, en su vientre estaba recostado Firkle, quien tenía las piernas sobre el regazo de Henrietta que usaba los pies de la cama como espaldar. El televisor estaba en pausa y los chicos apenas reaccionaron cuando los vieron llegar.

\- ¿Licor? –aventuró la chica mirando la bolsa de papel.

\- De nada. –Pete dejó sobre el regazo de esta el whisky y se lanzó sobre la cama, golpeando el espacio a su lado para invitar a Tweek- ¿Y bien…?

\- Estábamos esperándolos. –Michael abrió la laptop a su lado y dejó que la película iniciara mientras abría la botella de Henrietta.

Pete sacó un destapador de corchos de debajo de la cama y abrió la botella de vino. Al parecer cediendo su postre líquido a favor del menor del grupo. Tweek se sentó a su lado, un poco sorprendido por la situación.

\- Te puedes recostar. –avisó la chica sin siquiera mirarlo- Pero si riegan ese vino sobre mis cosas los haré limpiarlo con sus lenguas. –amenazó sin variar el tono en su voz.

Tweek tragó en seco…

Las amenazas de la chica sonaban increíblemente reales. Siempre.

\- Ahora que somos cinco. –aventuró Firkle, mirándolos desde su cómoda posición- ¿Quién creen que seríamos en el ritual?

\- Según la película necesitas a un Atleta, una Puta, un Erudito, un Tonto y una Virgen. –recordó Michael, intrigado por la pregunta.

Henrietta y Pete intercambiaron miradas, se evaluaron mutuamente, analizando al otro en una silenciosa batalla hasta que este último giró los ojos.

\- Bien, yo sería la Puta. –gruñó el chico.

Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la inesperada declaración, haciendo que los otros lo miraran con burla.

\- ¿No sería Puto? –intervino Michael- ¿O es muy grosero?

\- Me gusta “ _Taxi Boy_ ” –siseó Henrietta.

Oficialmente Tweek estaba perdido.

\- Esos son los prostitutos que tienen sexo con clientes masculinos. –explicó casi maternal la chica.

 _Casi_.

\- No seré juzgado por mi vida sexual. –sentenció Pete.

\- Oh…. Cariño. –ronroneó la gótica- Pero si no te estamos juzgando _por_ tener sexo. El sexo el hermoso. Pero si te estamos juzgando por _cómo_ lo tienes. Ya que si eres capaz de escaparte de tus amigos para tener un rápido encuentro en el baño más cercano… -acusó.

\- Contestar el teléfono mientras lo estás haciendo. –recordó Firkle, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Me obligó a hacerlo! –se defendió Pete, hablando seguramente de su última relación- ¡Y eso fue hace mucho!

\- Y usar el sexo para no decir “ _Te extraño_ ” o como pago de un “ _Te amo_ ”… En verdad eras malo con esa pobre lapa que hacías llamar pareja. -concluyó Michael- Si, por todo eso y más, te vuelves en la Puta del ritual.

\- Púdranse. –gruñó Pete, dándole un trago a su botella, indiferente a la película que estaba de fondo- Solo tienen envidia.

Michael y Henrietta intercambiaron miradas antes de soltar una cruda carcajada.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de algo que aún no sé? –pidió Firkle- Hasta el Tonto ha tenido sexo. –acusó, señalando a Tweek.

\- ¿Yo sería el Tonto? –preguntó el aludido, sin realmente sorprenderse.

Tal vez en ese contexto de normalidad gótica, él era el Tonto. Claro.

\- Definitivamente no eres el Virgen. –bromeó Henrietta, con una sonrisa venenosa-  Pero indudablemente tu paranoia detectaría que ese escenario es una trampa.

\- Si, -Tweek aceptó eso, bebió un par de tragos del vino que Pete le extendió- ustedes estarían muy ocupados leyendo todo lo que haya en latín y tocando cualquier objeto mínimamente aterrador. Despertarían como mil maldiciones antes de que yo salga corriendo.

Michael asintió con solemnidad, conociendo bien lo que eran capaces de hacer.

\- Uh… ¿Eso fue un insulto con guante blanco? -Henrietta sonrió- El rubio sabe morder. –miró a Pete- Me gusta. –y tan rápido como había lanzado su dardo, cambió de expresión y desvió su atención hacia Firkle- Bueno, si tanto te molesta ser virgen, ya te he dicho qué hacer.

\- Henrietta… -regañó Michael sin realmente prestar atención- No lo presiones en tus perversos planes.

Tweek ladeó la cabeza al encontrarse con el fiero pequeño bajando la mirada con un visible sonrojo de frustración mientras negaba vigorosamente.

\- Solo debes seducir al ingenuo de Ike. –esta vez fue Pete, divertido por el escenario frente a sus ojos.

\- Basta. –pidió Firkle, rodando los ojos- No quiero sus sugerencias amorosas.

\- ¿Quién habló de amor? –preguntó Michael, escondiendo su sonrisa atrás de sus nudillos, en una expresión astuta.

\- Nosotros hablamos de sexo. –complementó Henrietta- Y solo porque te molesta ser el Virgen en el ritual, aunque tienes la probabilidad de vivir.

Tweek chasqueó la lengua, atrayendo la atención hacia su persona. En parte sintió pena por el pequeño, debía ser un tema delicado ¿No? ¿O tal vez no le molestaba en absoluto? Bien, no importaba. Sus principios le obligaron a tomar la bala.

\- Entonces ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el Atleta y quién el Erudito? –preguntó.

\- El Atleta es el líder. –razonó Pete.

\- Así que… -Henrietta señaló a Michael.

\- Si, totalmente. –aceptó Firkle.

El aludido elevó la botella de whisky y brindó por ello.

\- Eso deja a nuestra Henrietta con la Erudita. –continuó Michael- Lo cual es justo.

\- Amo que se percaten de mi superioridad mental. No tendré que pedirle a Firkle que los mate.

El pequeño inclinó la cabeza como muestra de teatral respeto. Tweek los miró con fascinación, había algo oscuro en la manera en que abrazaban la muerte con humor natural. La película volvió a captar la atención del grupo, mientras los personajes parecían divertirse y aproximarse al centro del misterio. Tweek tomó uno de los almohadones de la cama y lo puso bajo su mentón para estar más cómodo, debido a que entre Pete y él estaban compartiendo la botella de vino, prefirió sostenerse con los codos para no atentar con reglar el líquido o hacer que Henrietta cumpliera su amenaza previa.

Tweek dio un pequeño respingón y contuvo un grito. Al regresar a ver, Pete le sonrió de lado, pero continuó. El dedo índice del gótico se deslizó por su brazo expuesto, la uña del mismo haciendo un pequeño camino, dejando una ligera marca sin realmente lastimarlo. La piel se le erizó, subió desde sus dedos hasta su pecho. Pete sonrió y llevó el dedo hacia su garganta. Él tragó en seco. Pete bajó por el cuello de su camisa hasta donde estaba mal abrochado.

\- Eres sensible a estímulos. –murmuró el gótico ante su descubrimiento, moviendo el dedo índice en espiral sobre su piel erizada.

\- También resisto bien el frío. –confesó sin saber realmente por qué.

Aunque supo la razón de que sus ojos se estuviesen entrecerrando bajo la afilada caricia. Ser tocado de esa manera estaba calentando su sangre.

\- Así veo… –murmuró el gótico- Aunque por tu constante gusto por ropa ligera lo había especulado. –se aceró un poco más- Gracias por los muffins.

\- Lo que sea para verte sonreír.

Bien…

Ni siquiera podía lanzarle la culpa a la marihuana por ese golpe de sinceridad.

Pete contuvo la risa, ocultándose en su hombro para mantener la mayor discreción posible.

\- Eso sonó a que no sonrío mucho. –acusó ligeramente- No soy amargado.

\- No. –admitió- Pero eres serio. Eso es… atractivo.

\- Sí, he notado que ese es tu tipo. –Pete habló con naturalidad y le lanzó una larga mirada.

El corazón se le aceleró, no tuvo muy en claro qué estaba ocurriendo ahí ¿Eran novios? ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Una pequeña aventura hasta que la película, el combustible o la curiosidad se acabasen?

Pete subió el dedo índice por su garganta y presionó la afilada uña justo bajo su mentón, sosteniéndolo cerca. Algo en esa acción lo relajó, se depositó en ese mundo oscuro carente de reglas, si el gótico lo tocaba de esa manera podía enviar muy lejos la normalidad.

\- Tú también eres mi tipo. –le confesó con diversión Pete.

Así que olvidó la película y captó muy bien la señal. Tweek acortó lo que quedaba de distancia entre ambos y lo besó profundamente, saboreando el vino tinto en su encuentro, dejando que la embriaguez y relajación ahogasen sus acciones mientras los personajes de la pantalla gritaban por sus vidas. Pero no le importó, parecía lo más correcto el equilibrarse para no dejar caer la botella de vino y besar a Pete en un estrecho abrazo mientras este lo mordía y tentaba con su afilada lengua, mientras en el fondo escuchaban gritos llenos de terror y gorgoteos de zombis.

Definitivamente quería acostumbrarse

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Siguiendo el evento de San Valetín del grupo “


End file.
